


Lena/ John Breed

by KittenandTiger



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenandTiger/pseuds/KittenandTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's view on Lena Duchannes relationship with John Breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lena/ John Breed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so... I hope you like it.

He always thought they would be together. Like until they were old grey haired couple in rocking chairs watching grandbabies play in the yard. He never thought Lena would be into that John Breed guy. If only she would still let him kelt with her. In a way he knew this would happen though. It's not like he's cool and magical like he is. They weren't alike. There is nothing magical about him. But he loved her. Even if he was unsure at times, he still hopes. And in the end that's all that mattered. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So that's that. I'm sorry if it was terrible. Please tell me What you think. I want to get better. Comments help! Thanks for reading.


End file.
